The Three Mage-Sisters
The Three Mage Sisters 'are tertiary antagonists, later turned allies of Kirby, who debuted in Kirby Star Allies. These three masters of magic wield the elemental trinity to crush any jamblasted heroes in their way! Background Not much is known about the origins of these "sisters", but it is said that they came from different places, each once being normal girls before being forever changed by extended contact with the elements of ice, fire, and electricity, with Zan being found by Lord Hyness himself, a malignant priest who wished to summon the mighty Void Termina to destroy the world. Feeling obligated to help, the trio decided to assist Hyness in accomplishing this goal, fighting any pestering pink puffballs along the way. Stats 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Comparable to Kirby, and can defeat many of the same opponents he can, such as Void Termina) | At least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Stronger than before) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Void Termina, whose weakened pieces move at these speeds, and Kirby) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Should be faster than before) 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take hits from Astral Birth Void) | At least '''Multi-Solar System Level Hax: Intangibility, Toon Force, Morality Manipulation '''via Friend Hearts, '''Healing, Purification '''with Friend Hearts, '''Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation '''with Power-Up Hearts, '''Invulnerability, Summoning, Fourth Wall Awareness, Magic, Freezing, Status Effect Inducement Intelligence: Average '(Don't have many outstanding feats in this category and are mainly just soldiers Hyness commands) 'Stamina: High '''(Can fight many powerful bosses in the Ultimate Choice in a row) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Magic: '''All the mage sisters can cast magic in the form of their respective element. * '''Intangibility * Status Effect Inducement: '''Zan is capable of paralyzing opponents with her attacks. * '''Fourth Wall Awareness: '''The trio appeared as avatars in the 25th Anniversary Kirby Twitter, where she spoke directly to the audience. * '''Summoning: '''By throwing Friend Hearts at essences, the trio can turn these essences into allies they summon. Also summoned the Warp Star, and can summon their weapons at any time. * '''Toon Force: '''Capable of recovering from being squished or turned into a flaming shish-kebab by Flamberge in little time. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''By throwing Friend Hearts at enemies, The Mage-Sisters can turn said enemies to their side. Can also resist the effects of the Jamba Hearts which do a similar thing for the side of evil. * '''Healing: '''With Maxim and regular Tomatoes. * '''Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart cured the corrupted Jambastion Mages and Hyness from darkness. * '''Weapon Duplication/Enlargement: '''Flamberge is capable of duplicating her sword into four, as well as enlarging it for more attack range. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Any enemy hit with Friend Hearts gains the same power. Can also bestow the powers of fire, ice, water, and electricity. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts boost strength, speed, and defense of the Mage-Sisters by 5 stages each. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy * '''Flight * Fire Manipulation: 'Flamberge's main element is that of fire. * '''Water/Ice Manipulation: '''Francisca attacks mainly with ice, but she can also use a high-pressure water cannon to deal heavy damage. * '''Electricity Manipulation: '''Zan Partizanne channels her inner Raijin to fire out mass amounts of electric attacks. Techniques * '''Sister Tag: '''Allows the sisters to swap between each other in terms of who is doing the attacking. * '''Sister Circle: '''The Sisters form a circle and then ricochet all around the arena, dealing enormous damage. * '''Francisca: '''The chilling first of the magus trio. **'Cisca Slash: 'Francisca slashes with her labrys. **'Cisca Dash: 'Francisca lunges forward with her labrys. **'Cisca Uppercut: 'Francisca swings her labrys up into the air, creating a body of ice on the ground. **'Cisca Slam: 'Francisca flips and smashes her labrys on the ground. If the ice is still around and she smashes her labrys on it, she will shatter the ice and send three ice chunks tumbling along the ground. **'Deadly Ice Candy: 'Francisca summons three icicles to rain down on opponents. **'Frozen Gelato: 'Francisca launches her labrys' head at opponents, catching them in it and rebounding it off walls. **'Shaken Soda Blaster: 'Francisca grabs her soda gun, shakes it, and fires it. Can be aimed up and down while firing. Unlike all of her other attacks, this gives the Splash element. **'Elegant Escape: 'Francisca floats a huge distance while dodging. **'Snowflake Trap: 'Francisca makes a giant icy flake that moves around the arena. If it touches an enemy, they are trapped, at which point they are brought to Francisca and struck down. * '''Flamberge: '''The hotheaded middle of the magus trio. **'Berge Slash: 'Flamberge slashes with her sword, upward on the first press and downward on the second. **'Berge Rush: 'Flamberge then thrusts her sword forward multiple times. **'Berge Finish: 'Flamberge finishes enemies off with an upward slice that sends a spreadshot of fireballs. **'Flam Flambe: 'Flamberge digs her sword into the ground and dashes forward with it, causing flames to erupt from the ground. When the button is released, she slashes upward. **'BBQ Skewer: 'Flamberge stabs downward, then stays in place to fire a blazing rock when the button is pressed. If an enemy is below her, Flamberge will capture the enemy and send it flying instead. **'Scorching Sword Plunge: 'Flamberge plunges four flaming swords into the ground; two to her left, two to her right. **'Mega Broiler: 'Flamberge takes out her oven cannon, the Mega Broiler, and lets it loose on her opponents. While it's firing, it can be moved around freely. **'Burst Step: 'Flamberge dodges a slightly longer distance than most Friends can. Can only do this on the ground. **'Burst Jump: 'Flamberge jumps upward with a flaming burst. * '''Zan Partizanne: '''The quick-as-lightning leader of the magus trio. **'Zan Zlash: 'Zan Partizanne slashes twice with her partisan. Can be repeated easily. **'Zan Ztab: 'Zan Partizanne stabs downward, much like Spear's Moon Drop. **'Zan Zkewers: 'Zan Partizanne thrusts her partisan multiple times, ending with an electric thrust that sends a lightning bolt. **'Lightning Lemonade: 'Zan Partizanne summons a storm cloud which strikes to her left and right as long as the button is held. Can move freely in any direction while active. **'Drum N Waste: 'Zan Partizanne takes out her thunder drums and launches balls of electricity as long as the player is repeatedly pressing the button. Can be moved around freely. **'Electro Eclair: 'Zan Partizanne tosses her partisan through her drums, creating a giant electrical laser that can be moved freely. **'Lightning Dodge: '''Zan Partizanne can dodge lightning-fast like her boss fights. Must start command on the ground. Equipment * '''Water Gun: What Francisca uses to attack enemies from long range, with high pressure water. * Staff: '''Wielded by Francisca and Zan Partizanne, with the former using it to shoot ice and the later using it to shoot electricity. * '''Fire Cannon: '''Used by Flamberge to blast enemies with fire from long range. * '''Flame Sword: '''Used by Flamberge to skewer enemies and burn them. * '''Thunder Drums: '''Used by Zan Partizanne to augment her electrical attacks. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows the Mage-Sisters to summon Dream Friends. Key '''The Three-Mage Sisters | Corrupted Mage Sisters Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Able to carry their massive staves bigger than themselves with little effort. * Zan Partizanne energized Jambastion Fortress, which is the half the size of Popstar, which in turn is about the size of Jupiter or Saturn * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked a planet in half, outright destroying it in the manga. Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who made a shockwave through Popstar. * Zan can likely move faster than lightning. Durability/Endurance * Zan got slapped by Hyness after getting defeated by Kirby and survived. * The Mage-Sisters all survived getting blasted miles away by Kirby. Skill/Intelligence * Are masters of their respective weapons. * Almost unrivaled in the art of magic. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Daroach * Magolor * Marx * Gooey * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Susie * Dark Meta Knight (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to the Mage-Sisters in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Attacking them with the element opposing theirs will stun them for a brief time. * Many of their attacks leave them vulnerable to counterattack. * Jamblasted Pink Puffballs. Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Kirby Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Nintendo Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Intangibility Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Female Characters